Sisterhood in Love
by liJunYi
Summary: Ini hanyalah segelincir cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi kelima saudara perempuannya. Terlalu sayangnya ia hingga ia harus terlarut dalam masalah percintaan saudaranya itu. /Prolog/EXO-GS/ maaf ya saya membawa prolog lagi :D
1. Prolog

**Sisterhood in Love**

_**shinhaeran_dramafiction©**_

(EXO fanfict-genderswitch!)

-Prolog-

"Baeeeek, cepat turun, Jongdae sudah menunggumu di bawah!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang baekki, aku akan tetap disini sampai anak kekanakan itu menyadari kesalahannya sebagai suami"

"Baek, pasti ini perbuatanmu kan? Maaf Baekki, aku tidak percaya cinta dan jangan coba mengelabuiku dengan memberikan surat cinta murahan itu"

"Eonni, mengapa eonni selalu melarang Jongin datang ke rumah? Kami hanya ingin belajar bersama di sini, apakah itu salah?"

"Huaaa eonni, tadi aku melihat Kris gege berpelukan dengan yeoja lain. Dia sudah berselingkuh di belakangku eon, otokhe?"

Ini hanyalah segelincir cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi kelima saudara perempuannya. Terlalu sayangnya ia hingga ia harus terlarut dalam masalah percintaan saudaranya itu.

Byun Xiumin yang sangat overprotektif dengan teman sekelas Baekhyun. Byun Luhan yang menjadi istri adik kelas Baekhyun. Byun Lay yang lemah dan memiliki kenangan pahit mengenai percintaan. Byun Kyungsoo yang baik namun terlampau polos dan mudah dibohongi. Dan Byun Zitao yang cengeng, manja dan kekanakan yang bertunangan dengan pria sedingin es. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi masalah kelima saudaranya itu?


	2. Chapter 1

**Sisterhood in Love**

_**shinhaeran_dramafiction©**_

(EXO fanfict-genderswitch!)

-Chapter 1-

"_Chagi, bogoshippo"_

"_Nado bogoshippo, dear"_

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa dari dalam kediaman Byun, sebuah rumah sederhana yang mungil namun sangat rapih. Kedua pasang mata yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing kini menatap ke arah tangga dimana asal suara itu berasal.

"Pagi Eonni, ohh.. dan pagi Chen, maaf aku terlambat lagi" Byun Baekhyun dengan langkah riangnya menyapa kedua orang yang sedari tadi berada di dapur.

Xiumin, yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar permintaan maaf Baekhyun. Terlambat memang sudah menjadi bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak dapat terpisahkan.

Chen? Dia hanya tertawa dengan suara cemprengya, _as usual._

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat sebelum hari semakin siang. Dan Baek, aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu. Sarapanlah di kelas begitu kau sampai" ucap Xiumin panjang lebar.

"Ne, eon"

"Baek, kajja, kita berangkat sekarang. Bye noona" Chen segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun cepat dan melambai pelan ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin hanya membalas dengan tertawa geli.

"Hati-hati mengendarai motormu, Chen"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Eonni selalu lembut padamu, sedangkan aku sebagai adiknya justru selalu diceramahi. Ishh..." Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangan Chen dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lagi-lagi Chen hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sarapan di kelas lagi? Kekeke, seperti siswa high school saja"

Baekhyun menatap tajam namja yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berhenti mengganguku, Daehyun. Kenapa sih kau selalu menggangguku, apa aku punya salah padamu, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Namja yang diketahui bernama Daehyun itu hanya tertawa keras.

"Kau mau tau kenapa?" namja itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya shock. Daehyun pun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut brown sebahu milik Baekhyun.

"Nama kita sangat mirip, aku pikir kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi suatu hari nanti. Benar kan, my lady? Kekeke"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Daehyun dengan kesal. "Kalau Chen melihatmu menggodaku, ia pasti akan sangat marah"

"Oh, Chen? Aku tidak yakin ia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku" Daehyun justru tertawa sinis dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Menyingkirlah Daehyun, ini tempat dudukku" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah mereka bicarakan. Sontak keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok itu.

"Ohh, hai Chen. Kau mau duduk? Baiklah, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti akulah yang akan duduk di samping My Lady Baekhyun. Hahaha" Daehyun berjalan menjauhi mereka setelah memberikan fly kiss pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus menjadi pacar seorang namja lugu sepertimu. Tidak bisa diharapkan" Baekhyun bergumam pelan di tempat duduknya sambil melanjutkan makannya dengan kesal.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, chagi" ucap Chen seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang belepotan. Tak lama terdengar tawa khas miliknya lagi.

_Menyebalkan, _gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak!"

"Tao, kau harus makan agar kau segera bisa meminum obatmu"

"Aku bilang tidak mau eonni"

"Tao.."

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK"

Suara teriakkan Tao menggema di kamar asramanya yang tidak begitu luas itu. Kini Ta tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh badannya. Di sampingnya tampak Luhan yang tengah kewalahan membujuk Tao untuk segera sarapan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah, "Tao, jika kau begini terus, kau tidak akan cepat sembuh"

"Aku hanya mau makan jika Kris gege yang menyuapiku" ucap Tao mantap, ia tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

"Tao, kau tau kan, Kris saat ini sedang sangat sibuk di cafe barunya, ia tidak mungkin datang jauh-jauh kemari"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku mau Kris gege, eonni"

Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tak lama, akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya yang saat ini tergeletak tanpa nyawa di samping ranjang Tao. Sedikit ragu akhirnya ia menyalakan ponselnya itu.

_35 missed calls_

_27 messages_

Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan berbagai notification itu, ia langsung menghubungi seseorang yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarnya, Byun Xiumin.

"Xiu, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"_Aku sedang di cafe. Ada apa lu? Apa ada masalah dengan Tao"_

Diam-diam Tao mencuri dengar percakapan mereka di balik selimut.

"Apa Kris ada bersamamu sekarang? Tao tidak mau memakan sarapannya dan hanya ingin makan jika ada Kris. Bisakah ia kemari secepatnya?"

"_Ohh, Kris? Ya dia ada disini, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Akan aku coba tanyakan nanti..."_

"Jangan nanti, aku membutuhkan balasan sekarang, Xiu"

"_Baiklah, baiklah.."_

Tao pun tersenyum senang di balik selimutnya.

Kelas pagi yang membosankan bagi Baekhyun telah usai. Beberapa siswa sudah beranjak dari kelas, menyisakan beberapa lagi yang masih berkutat dengan alat tulis mereka.

"Untuk apa kau menulis serapi itu, Chen? Bukankah di text book juga ada?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang Chen dengan tatatapan bosan. Dan tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya te sandaran kursi dengan lemas. "Huhh, percuma saja berbicara dengan mahasiswa berprestasi sepertimu" Kali ini terdengan kikikan geli dari Chen.

"Yahh, selesai. Apa kau lapar? Kita ke kantin sekarang" ucap Chen kemudian seraya membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Tentu saja aku lapar, kajja" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. Chen hanya tersenyum dan melangkah di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kai, hanya saja eonniku sudah membawakanku bekal makan siang"

"Hhh" tampak Kai yang kini tengah menatap Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Mianhe, Kai" Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap kedua ujung sepatunya karena merasa tak enak hati.

"Gwenchana" tiba-tiba Kai menepuk bahunya lembut, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau temani aku saja di kantin, tapi kau tetap memakan bekalmu disana" ujar Kai lagi, kali ini dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo diam, ia nampak berpikir keras. Namun tak lama terlihat ia menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun dengan keraguan yang terus menghinggapi hatinya.

"Jjajangmyeon 2, Strawbarry Milkshake 1, Orange Juice 1 dan Paket Bakpao Kacang hangat"

"Kau yakin akan mentraktirku makanan sebanyak itu, Chen?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu, lagipula aku baru saja mendapatkan gaji pertamaku, hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan" ucap Chen dengan senyum di wajahnya. Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak melihat senyum itu, lalu ia balas tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, paket bakpao itu, tolong kau berikan pada Xiumin noona saat pulang nanti"

Senyum Baekhyun tiba-tiba meredup. "Ahh, ne"

Hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba perasaan canggung melingkupi hati Baekhyun. Ia dan Chen memang sering pergi makan berdua, namun ini pertama kalinya Chen mentraktirnya. Apalagi Chen bilang, ia mentraktirnya dengan gaji pertamanya. Apakah ini bisa dibilang kencan?

Chen sendiri tampak sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat melihat sepasang remaja yang tengah tertawa di salah satu meja di pojok kantin itu.

"Bu..bukankah itu Kyungsoo?"

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu"

"Gwenchana Kai, bukankah memang seharusnya kita berbagi ilmu pada sesama?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sennyum manisnya. Membuat beberapa namja yang melewati mereka menatap iri pada Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, membuat Kai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau nampak seperti seorang pencopet yang baru dilepas dari tahanan" ucap Kyungsoo seraya tetap tertawa kecil.

Splash..

Tiba-tiba hati Kai mencelos mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah aku nampak seperti seorang pencopet?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar perkataan dingin Kai. Tiba-tiba ia jadi nampak gelagapan sendiri.

"Bu..bukan begitu mak..maksudku Kai.. ak..aku..." mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi hatinya lagi. Kali ini Kai yang merasa gelagapan.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak marah, sungguh"

PLAK

Bagaikan sambaran petir, satu tamparan manis begitu saja hinggap di pipi Kai dalam hitungan detik. Membuat semua mata di kantin itu menatap mereka heran.

"Appo.."

"Ehh...eon.."

"DEMI TUHAN, KYUNGSOO, SUDAH KUBILANG MENJAUHLAH DARI NAMJA INI. Dia itu namja tidak baik. Sekarang lihatkan, di membuatmu menangis seperti ini" omel Baekhyun dengan keras, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang sepertinya mulai terganggu dengan percakapan mereka.

"Eon eonni, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak mendengar omelan Baekhyun.

Disisi lain Kai hanya berdiri canggung seraya memegang pipinya yang memanas. Di sampingnya tampak Chen yang terlihat santai melihat mereka bertiga, ini merupakan kejadian yang biasa ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sekarang cepat bereskan bekalmu dan pulang sekarang"

"Tap..tapi..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN"

Seperti robot yang diatur oleh pemiliknya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak dari meja kantin itu tanpa berucap satu kata pun pada Kai. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kai dengan senyum dipaksakan membuat isyarat di bibirnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Hhh, Ms. Sister Complex muncul lagi"

**Ai ai ai :DDD**

**Salam kenal, saya datang lagi dengan membawa ff baru yang semakin gaje :V Kali ini bertema keluarga.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya sebelumnya saya membawa berbagai jenis ff tapi banyak yang dianggur. Jeongmal mianheyo, ini semua karena jadwal kuliah dan unit saya yang semakin memadat, belum lagi praktikum, RBL, Karya Tulis dan UTS. Jadi belum sempat berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Dan di tengah kesibukan ini justru saya mendapat ilham ff baru dan saya pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengepostnya..**

**Jadi untuk ff lain dan yang ini mungkin kelanjutannya baru bisa di post bulan Desember nanti, bagi yang menunggu mohon bersabar dulu ya **

**Oh iya, disini Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol, Lay belum muncul, tapi chapter depan pasti ada kok. Dan maaf kalau disini lebih banyak Baekhyunnya karena ini memang dilihat dari sisi Baekhyun, tapi aku usahain semua akan muncul disini kok. Jadi tenang aja ya...**

**Kekeke, jadi curhat gini sihh. Oke, sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya di IDOLGAMES dan EXOdrama. Mohon reviewnya juga di ff ini ya, gomawo :D**

**_EXOsaranghaja_**


End file.
